What the Hell Yo?
by Duo Shinigami
Summary: Todd reflects on his feelings towards a certain teammate. Slash.


What the Hell Yo?  
By: Duo Shinigami  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine. Not stealing. Don't sue. Thanks ( Told from Todd's POV A/N- Since this is told from Todd's POV there will be a lot of Todd's thoughts in here. When you read it you will notice that when he thinks he will not have his cute little New Yorker accent. Frankly, because I don't think he would have one in his mind. Also, events that take place in this fiction contradict with what happens in the show. Sorry about that ^^ That's all! Enjoy.  
  
Okay.what is it now? Once again I am called to the office along with Lance, Freddy, and Rogue. Mystique always has something to say. Usually criticisms for our laziness or slack-jobs. We hadn't done anything lately though.so what was it now?  
  
I hop into her office and I am the last one there, typical. She scowls at me as if I were late. Again typical. I just shrug it off and look around at the others for a moment. Lance looked broody, typical. Rogue looked pissed, typical. And Freddy looked hungry, typical. Everything was always so typical. I could probably predict how the day would go every day because nothing ever changed. My daily life hadn't changed since I joined the Brotherhood. Sleep, wake up for a miserable day at school, knock around with Lance for a while, and then get the crap beaten out of me by the X- freaks. Nothing was ever going to change. Not at this rate.  
  
Just.wait a second. That isn't so typical. There's another person, another teenager? Something new, something out of the ordinary, well it was about time! I straightened myself a bit and tried to get a better look at the shadowed figure. You could barely even see his outline. Was it that Magneto guy? No.couldn't be.  
  
"Glad to see you all made it with out to much of a delay." Mystique said staring pointedly at me. Why did she always have to do that? Jeez.she is such a bitch. "You four have been nothing more than a mere disappointment to me and our leader. Your powers have barely helped in our battles against the X-men. Most of you are useless," there she goes nagging again. You think she would get tired of it. You would THINK that.I can tune her out for the most part. Until the important part at least. Was any part of her little speeches important though? They never seemed to help us out any, just pointless ongoing rants. "Todd, Lance, Rogue, Freddy, I would like to introduce you to the new member of your team," Yes, here was the important part. New member. "Pietro Maximoff."  
  
As soon as she said his name he stepped out of the bad lighting as if to show himself dramatically. Like in one of those horrible movies where you can never see the bad guys face until the last scene. I looked at him starting from the shoes and working my way up. He was wearing running shoes and really tight blue pants. Well maybe not REALLY tight.but they were tight nonetheless, much more constricting that I would ever wear. Tucked into those blue pants was a burgundy shirt. The sleeves ended about half way down his forearm and the shirt was definitely.tight. He was sinewy but anybody with half a mind could tell there were muscles hiding. Then his face, his face was sharp sleek features. He wore a smug, very smug, smile across his lips and had violet-blue eyes. And his hair, his hair was white. Just white. It was an odd hairstyle, two pieces of it sticking out from the rest. It all looked so natural on him, weird.really weird.  
  
I wonder what his power could be. Some peoples were obvious, like Fred's and mine, but others, such as Lance and Rogue, were harder to figure out. By the looks of this guy all I could think was that he shot out balls and bats, he was an obvious jock. That should be interesting.  
  
"Pietro just transferred to this school and will be moving in with you tonight. You should all do well and show him around the campus. You are dismissed" She said it as if we were actually in a school related meeting.psh stupid boss lady.  
  
I got nudged in the shoulder by Lance's leg. I stood up about half way. I stretched and then walked out of the stuffy office. Time to find out what this Pietro guy was all about. I leaned up against the wall and Lance stood next to me, Rogue and Freddy stood on the other side of the door, we were all waiting for the white haired new comer to exit the office. The halls were empty. Classes were still in session. And I just wanted to go home. Go home before the football team decides to find me and use me for a warm up punching bag.  
  
I watched as Pietro stepped out of the office. His movements were very graceful and quick. He stopped and looked at all of us. I felt as if I were being inspected. I didn't like that feeling. Feeling like I was being judged. It was done enough by the regular peeps; I don't need another mutant doing it. I had to break the silence.  
  
"So what, you want help finding your way around, yo?"  
  
He looked at me and scoffed. He scoffed at me! What was that about? I was already starting to dislike this guy.  
  
"I don't need your help finding my way around. I could be around this school before you even took a step forward. So don't even bother."  
  
I would have retaliated. I swear I would have! But by the time I had gotten on word out, he was gone. A strong wind was left in his place. I blinked and looked up at Lance he didn't look too happy at all, but of course, he never did.  
  
"How rude." Rogue said placing her hands on her hips. "Didn't that guy eva` learn any mannahs`?"  
  
Guess Rogue wasn't happy either. I know I wasn't, I could let it go though. Not like I wasn't used to that sort of treatment. I had a bad feeling about this guy. I don't know why. just something about him made me get a worried feeling. Something was off about him. Maybe it was just a bad first impression.maybe.  
  
*****  
  
Could the house be any more a mess? Sheesh ever since Rogue had left it had been a bit hectic. Nobody knew how to keep a house straightened up. Okay Mystique did know how, but with three teenage boys it didn't really matter. The couch I was sitting on felt a little lumpier every day. I moved around trying to get comfy, it didn't matter.  
  
"Todd where the hell is Lance? I need to talk to him." Pietro came down the steps and looked at me as if I should know exactly where Lance was. Well.I did, but still, sheesh, am I everybody's keeper? Apparently. I sat up and looked at him. I almost wanted to smile at him. He looked so.  
  
"Hello, Todd are you in there. I didn't come down here for a staring contest, you want to tell me where Lance is or what?"  
  
He looked so annoying. I grimaced. Pietro couldn't wait two seconds for an answer. Everything seemed so long for him. I wonder how he makes it through the day, especially classes.  
  
"He is up in his room, yo. Where you think? Not like you can't hear the music." I rolled my eyes and flopped onto my back.  
  
"Yeah, thanks hoppy." And before I knew it, he was gone. I was used to that, of course, by now. But the new nicknames he gave me every day never got old. And not in that 'Oh that is so funny it will never get old way.' In that, "Jesus Christ, can you fucking stop it? Because it is never going to stop bothering me." way. He really knew how to get under my skin.and I wish he didn't.  
  
Pietro was always so quick. He was fast with everything. Fast with questions, fast with answers, fast with compliments, none ever directed towards me of course, and fast with insults. He is the biggest jerk, I know. Then why.why does he matter so much to me. Guh!  
  
I started shaking my head in frustration. I never had problems dealing with my own thoughts, not until Pietro came around. When I first met him I had a bad feeling about him. God, now I was beginning to know why! He was put on this planet to annoy the shit out of me. And not only annoy me but make me.  
  
"Hey, Boss Lady is going to be here and second now, try and clean up or something. Maybe take a shower." That was Pietro's speedy and insulting voice. Had to be, nobody else could be this irritating. Pietro made everybody act funny. When I was around him I wasn't my normal calm self. When Lance was around him he always got pricklier. It seemed when ever he saw Pietro the ground started moving. It didn't but it sure as hell was close to it. Mystique didn't yell as much anymore. I think even Freddy ate less around him. Pietro, I guess, was just off putting. I know why he was for me, but the others.I just don't know.  
  
I think Freddy got insulted by the Speed Demon just about as much as I did. With Mystique.and think she was hiding something about him from us. I haven't decided on what yet, but there is something else there. Lance, yeah, he was annoyed by Pietro, but so was everybody else. And even though Lance may seem like a pretty short-tempered person I knew he wasn't. He was actually pretty easy-going when it came down to it. So why did Pietro make him so touchy?  
  
The house had been crazy. Something was up. This wasn't the normal way of living.  
  
***********  
  
Another defeat by the X-men. And this was a big one. We had been home for a week and there had been no sign of Mystique anywhere. I don't know what is going on. I feel sort of lost to tell the truth. A lot has happened over this year. Too much for me to even remember. And all the big stuff started happening when Pietro came around. Everything got confusing and everybody started bickering more. I don't know why. Did he always have this effect on people, or just mutants? He was a cocky bastard; that is for sure. Proud of the control he has over his power. I could see why. Nobody can touch the guy. If the X-men didn't have that stupid Jean Grey he could take them all on no problem. You can't hurt what you can't catch, right?  
  
I rolled over on my bed. I had been thinking about Pietro a lot lately. A lot more then I should. I am scared that I am getting attached to him aren't I? I know that is what it is. I think I have known it for a while. A long while. But denial can be a blissful place. A blissful place until you want to explode. And I think I am ready to blow.  
  
Pietro Maximoff. What an awesome name. It suited him perfectly. It suited his personality, the way he looked, his power. He couldn't have any other name. He was just Pietro.the bastard. Why do I feel this way about such a jerk? About such a hot head, a totally self-absorbed moron who has nothing better to do most of the time then mock me.  
  
I like him. I like him a lot. The idea of me liking another guy wasn't what surprised me. I had found out about a year or so ago that I liked guys. It was probably the beginning of either grade, what a horrible year that was. Yeah, sure, liking guys took some time to get used to. I have never expressed any feelings to anyone before but I think in some way I am still adjusting.  
  
God but him! Pietro! There was a surprise.a horrible surprise. When I first saw him I know I thought, "Jock, psh, jerk. Going to hate him." And do I ever. I hate him for making me so love sick over him. The way he brushes his hair out of his face so nonchalantly. How he places his hand on his hip and always looks so dominant, so in control. And the way that he talks; so swift and to the point. All the things he does that make me just want to tackle him to the ground and.well, heh, never mind that.  
  
There are other things I should consider though. Like does he even like me remotely as a friend? Well if he does I sure as hell can't tell. Pietro could care less for any other living soul. He thinks he can do everything and anything on his own. This isn't true of course but he amazes me everyday with the things he can do.  
  
Would he ever like me in a romantic relationship? Hell no. There is no way. I can already tell you that one. There is no second thought. No.  
  
Does Pietro even like guys? That question always made me laugh. It was so obvious I couldn't believe others didn't notice! He was like the beacon of gayness. The way he made gestures. The way he spoke and moved all together just read "GAY" in big bright rainbow letters. I know he is in denial though. Only if there were a way to maybe bring him out of the closet. Not that I would have any chance with him of course.but a guy can dream can't he? Maybe someday.maybe.  
  
******  
  
Okay, shampoo. Jesus the water was cold. Did this place not have a water heater? How did the other guys shower in this temperature every day? No, it doesn't bother me. I am going to start getting into this habit. Yes, yes I am. I am tired of Pietro's stupid hygiene insults and I am not going to take it anymore.  
  
I scrubbed my hair thoroughly with the shampoo. It smelt pretty good actually. Pear berry? What is that? Must be something left over from like Rogue or something. Oh well. I think I will survive.  
  
Pietro can't make fun of my hygiene if I shower right? I just wish he could stop on his own. That would be asking for a miracle or something though.  
  
Things had been getting weirder. Lance was acting so strange. He was barely even talking to me anymore. We used to talk all the time. Just about random shit. Nothing really important. Not important at all. Lance never seemed as if he liked thinking about a certain thing for a long time, so I adjusted to the random babblings.  
  
Then there was Pietro. Not as many insults lately. Not even close. Still enough to make me want to punch him in the head everyday. But I would say he has cut it down to less then 30 insults a day. Not to bad for as fast as he works.  
  
I actually had a real conversation with him the other night. I don't think I have ever smiled so much. Jeez, does Pietro have to make me feel so giddy? Giddy.? What kind of word is that anyway? Guh doesn't matter. I bet it is accurate.  
  
Maybe Pietro is warming up to me. I mean we did talk until the sun came up yesterday. That has got to mean something right? He didn't insult me once that entire time. He didn't seem to open to talking about himself, unless it was about how great he was. He didn't like talking about his family, or anything that went on in his past either. I couldn't get him to spill one word. I was interested in him. I wanted to know everything about him; he was so intriguing.  
  
He asked me questions though. I wonder if he was actually interested or just trying to change the subject. He seemed sincere. Pietro was a very convincing liar though.  
  
Slowly but surely I am working up the courage. Working up the courage to tell him how I feel. How I have felt about him for so long. I have kept it so well hidden; I haven't slipped once. He has no idea. That long talk we had gave me a boost forward. And I think.no, I know I am ready to tell him. And maybe he will feel the same way.maybe.  
  
*******  
  
Today was the day. Yes, today I was ready. I knew exactly what I was going to say to him. My hand is shaking, Jesus, am I ever nervous! I won't back down though. I can tell that it is the right time.  
  
Pietro had gone out to rent some videos and for most of the day everybody had been crowding around the television to watch. As it got later though everybody seemed to drift back into their rooms. Freddy went first, then Tabitha, I went after her, and then Lance came up. Yeah, Lance came up.  
  
I sat at the top of the steps twiddling my thumbs. I ran through what I was going to tell him a few more times in my head. I had it memorized perfectly. Everything worded just how I wanted it. I know it would get through to him. It would reach him. It may just be my mind playing tricks on me, but I could swear he had been flirting with my lately. He had been showing hints of affection towards me. I knew he was. Just, that look in his eyes. Today he had been doing it and that is why I finally decided I would tell him today. He was downstairs, in the dark, on the couch, all alone, and calm. He wasn't in a snotty mood for once. I knew it was perfect. I could finally tell that stupid jerk that I loved him. I could tell him and he could at long last know how I felt about him.  
  
I silently crept down a couple of the stairs and I turned to look down at him. I wish I hadn't of done that. Oh dear God I wish I hadn't looked down there. I had to do a double take. I wasn't seeing this. This wasn't happening. Please God this wasn't happening.  
  
There was Pietro, lying across Lance's lap. Lying across Lance's lap and leaning up for a kiss. I bite my lower lip to keep myself from screaming. How.how could this be happening? Lance and Pietro? You have got to be kidding me! Lance can't stand to be around Pietro for less than two seconds. But yet, here they were playing tongue tag on the couch.  
  
My stomach started churning. I didn't feel so good all of a sudden. There was a pain in my chest and I couldn't breath properly. I was suffering from a broken heart, it was obvious. There was a twanging in my insides and I closed my eyes. Even then I saw the image of Pietro leaning up to Lance.  
  
What was I thinking.of course Pietro would have never been with me. I am a wreck. But Lance? Of everybody in the entire world he was with Lance? I am such a fool. A moron. An idiot. A loser. Somebody who would have never been worthy of Pietro Maximoff.  
  
As I stand back up quietly I see Pietro break away from the kiss and look around. He didn't see me though. I was still covered by the darkness well enough that even his quick eyes couldn't spot me. His head turned back to Lance and they continued. I can't watch. This wasn't what it was supposed to be like. This wasn't right. This, this.  
  
This wasn't a typical day like it used to be. God.how I wished it was. 


End file.
